A Part Of Me
by corruptwriter
Summary: This is a story I have on another site. This is about Eli from Degrassi. I mainly wanted to focus on him. "Seems impossible doesn't it?" The person most dear to us that we think are gone...might not be. Eli will be more or less OOC throughout the story. Rated M for minor cursing and future graphic detail.
1. Chapter 1

DD and I were walking towards my building. We had just come from school and she was going to stay at my house for the weekend and go back home Sunday evening, sometimes I would go to her house. Since we were so close, our parents became friends and let us do practically everything together. We were almost to my building, and we were talking and laughing about stuff from school. She walked ahead of me a little and stopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked back at me and said, "I'm tying my laces".

I kept walking and only got 2 or 3 feet before I heard her scream.

"ELI...ELI!" It was coming from the alley that we had just passed. I ran back to it and looked for her. That's when I saw her being dragged down the alley by this tall pale man. He had dark brown hair and he was wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans and hiking boots.

"STOP IT...LEAVE HER ALONE" I yelled.

He turned around and grinned evilly. He started his way back to me and was pulling DD along by her hair. When they got close, I could see her face clearly. It was tear streaked and showed pure agony.

"She's mine you little shit. No one will find her and there's nothing you can do about it, understand? Now leave." he said and shoved me out of the alley so hard I fell on the ground.

I looked up and he was staring at me smiling. My eyes traveled to DD and she was wiggling and squirming trying to get free. "Eli...help me" she whimpered weakly.

I was mentally panicking. "Eli can't help you, little one. But I can." And with that he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and began running down the alley.

"DD..." I whispered. They were gone.

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding in my chest, my sheets were drenched in sweat and clung to my body and my hair was plastered to face. I fell back onto my pillow and groaned. I had that dream… no that nightmare again. I glanced at the clock and it read 6:00 AM. I sighed and rolled over. I called it nightmare because to me it truly was; one of the few people that really cared about me was ripped out of my life. This happened occasionally and I don't know why and it hurts too much to remember. Yanking the covers off me and swinging my legs over the side of the bed in one swift motion was something I was accustomed to doing over the years.

I figured I might as well start getting ready since we were having visitors. First I was going to go get my car washed, then to the store to get some stuff needed for dinner and whole bunch of other stuff. My brother David came home yesterday from college to be here. He was going to help my parents clean. I had mixed emotions about today…. It was the anniversary of the day DD disappeared.

DD, she was my best friend and I was hers. My older brother David would always tell me that boys and girls can't be friends but I would just ignore him because I didn't care what he said. DD was the only person that I could tell everything to, the only person that understood me and vice versa. We protected each other from the people at school that would make fun of us. We were practically the same person with only minor differences, one being that I was a boy and she was a girl. She was my most favorite person and I thought that I would never lose her. But I couldn't have been more wrong

At about 10:00 everyone started doing whatever they were supposed to do. I was dressed in a black and white long sleeved v-neck pulled up to my elbows, a black armhole vest, grey skinny jeans, black combat boots and my favorite guitar pick necklace plus a few simple rings. Coming out my room, I bump into my brother. He looked tired as hell.

I gave him a confused look, "What's with you?"

"I … uh stayed up late working….. on my paper for my class assignment", he said sleepily

"Couldn't you have done sometime today?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, but it's like ten pages long"

"Oh… okay then never mind. How 'bout you go sleep for another two hours and then I'll help Mom when I get back."

"Thanks little bro", he smiled lazily and ruffled my hair.

"No problem"

He slowly made his way back to his and as I was going down stairs I heard the door click closed. Downstairs, my mom was dusting everything.

"Morning Mom"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Morning baby boy. Where's your brother? He's supposed to be helping me clean."

"Oh I sent him back to sleep"

"Why?"

"Because he looked like the walking undead" he said while mimicking a zombie by sliding his leg while he walked and moving stiffly.

She chuckled, "Ok then, I'll wait. As you can see I'm cleaning furiously and your father is getting the dining room ready. Are going out to get everything now?"

"Yea…. I put everything into my phone so I wouldn't forget everything" he grinned

"Good and I gave you the money for everything right?

"Mmhmm, it's in my pocket."

"Ok see you when you get back"

All he did was nod in agreement, grabbed his car keys and went out the door to his precious hearse, Morty.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised that I got through everything quickly. I bought some food stuff my mom asked for. A few random things my dad wanted. And every year I get red, white and pink carnations for DD's grave, they were her favorite. I remember from when we were younger she said that she liked them so much because they were simple but still really pretty.

I got home around 12:30. I got out of my car and walked to the back to get the bags and the flowers. As I closed the door, I couldn't help but have a weird feeling that I was being watched. Just to make sure, I casually and I could've sworn I saw a girl standing on the corner down the street. I shrugged it off and made my way inside the house. Being the most awesome person ever, I expertly held the bags as I dug in my pocket for my keys and put them in the lock. I pushed the door open and called for my mom.

"MOM?"

I heard a faint thud followed by, " In the kitchen". Making my way to the kitchen, I quickly studied the living room which was now spotless. Now in the kitchen, I dropped everything onto the counter and took a seat at the island. Hearing the noise, my mom peeked out from inside the pantry.

"Hey sweetie, did you get everything?"

"Yea, here's your change", I put it on one of the placemats that had bills on it.

"Thanks Eli, oh the Mason's are gonna be here soon, like around 1:00 and I'm most of the way done with cooking so were pretty much all set, ok?"

I smiled. " Great"

I got up and started walking towards the back door. "I'll be outside Mom".

"Ok"

Our backyard was pretty wicked. A gigantic pool with a waterslide and a waterfall with a secluded cave behind it. We have a patio a outdoor grill and dining area and a fire pit. My parents make a lot of money because my Mom is a doctor and my dad owns his own buisness. But we aren't the type of people too buy unnessecary stuff.

A few minutes past 1:00, our doorbell rang. My brother and I were in the living room. The doorbell rang again.

"Well, aren't you going to go get it?" I asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're closer to the door."

"You get it, your the reason their here anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?", I was getting a little annoyed. Just so it didn't look like we were being rude, I went to go answer the door. When I opened it, standing there was DD's family (or what was left of it). Her older sister Veronica with her would've been brother- in- law and niece Louis and Jasmine and her younger sister Erin. DD's older brother and father were off somewhere in the Middle East fighting in the war. Her mother died a year after she went missing.

"Hey Eli" said Veronica smiling.

"Hey everyone" I motioned everyone to come inside.

"Actually we were thinking we could head straight there. Is that alright?"

"Yea, just one second"

I left the door open and went to the kitchen to tell my parents that the Mason's were here. They were both sitting at the table talking and eating.

"You guys, their here."

"Ok. You go ahead"

I was confused. "You're not coming?"

My Mom got up and walked over. "No. We think your old enough to go by yourself now. Besides, she means more to you and her family than the rest of us."

She was right. "Ok, I'll see you when we come back."

My Mom hugged me and my dad waved. I went back to the door. " I guess it's just me"

"No problem, you ready?"

"Yea, I'll just go get the flowers". I had put them on the side table next to the door.

I looked at my brother, "Later"

He glanced at me really quickly. "See ya"

"All set, lets go"

We decided that since their coming back to my house, we should just the car they drove here in. 30 minutes later we arrived at the Montgomery Cemetery. Now although DD's body was never found, her family decided to get a grave so that if it ever was it could be placed their and also so they had a place to visit when they felt like it.

We made our way to Row 47 Grave 10. Veronica's husband and daughter stood a small distance way from us to give us our space because they didn't know her like we did. I waited behind Veronica and Erin so they could have their moment. I could tell they were praying, I thought it was a waste of time being an atheist and all, but they believed in God and I respected that. After 5 minutes they placed down the flowers they had and turned to me. Their eyes were a little read but they looked happy still.

"We'll wait in the car for you"

I nodded and they started walking away. I could hear Jasmine talking not too far away, "Mommy are you ok?" she asked innocently.

"Of course I am. Mommy just misses her sister a lot."

I focused my attention on the grave. It read : Dylan Samara Mason (1993 - 2003) A Beloved Daughter, Wonderful Sister, and Cherished Friend. Wherever you are, may your soul be free and happy. It had a picture of on the tombstone smiling, the smile I'd give anything to see just one more time.

I placed down the flowers.

"Dylan..." I know it doesn't make any sense talking to the grave but it makes me feel better. "It's been 7 years and it's still hard not having you around. I have some really good friends now but they're nothing like you. We made eachother who we were and nothing has been the same in my life without you...I really miss you". Tears were building up in my eyes, threatening to fall but I kept them in. "I'l be back in a couple months for your birthday. I'll sneak in just before midnight and stay here til the sun starts to rise."

I was ready to leave. My hands found their way to my face and I rubbed my eyes. I looked up into the sky and my eyes fell upon a tree. When I really looked, I noticed that there was someone standing under it in the shade. It was girl. Am I losing it? That looks like the same girl I saw standing down the street this morning. Is she following me?

But as soon as I realized it, she had disappeared. Who is she?


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday and I'm still confused about that girl. Who is she and what was she doing at the cemetery? Either way I would have to forget that for the time being because I had to focus on now, since break was over. I hadn't seen my friends in a while, and they would a good and much needed distraction for me.

I was on my way to school, going the usual route when I saw my friend Luke riding his skateboard to school. I honked my horn and I guess it caught him off guard because he went flying off of his board. I quickly pulled over and parked and ran over to him to see of he was alright.

"Dude, are you ok?" I said while giving him my hand to pull him up.

He grabbed my hand and I yanked him up. "Yea, I'm fine". He dusted himself off and looked up at me. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"What?"

"You tried to kill me so you could put me in the hearse"

"Fuck you" I said grinning. "You want a ride?"

"Sure"

We got back into Morty and made our way to school. I got my favorite parking space under a tree in the shade. Luke and I found the rest of the crew on the stairs. There was a banner hanging above the doors that said : WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!

"Why is that still there?" gesturing to the sign.

"Who knows" said Zachary.

"So what goes on?"

"Nothing much, we were all just talking about what we did over break. What did you do?" said Yuri.

"A whole lot of nothing. But I did go visit a friend." I never really mentioned DD to them, it never really fit into any conversation and plus it was still kind of a touchy subject for me.

"Boy or girl?" asked Xavier.

"Do we know them?" asked Jessica.

"Girl and no"

"Do we get to meet her?"

I should have expected that. "Um, about that... I should have told you guys this a long time ago. When I was younger I had a -"

"OH ELI!"

I didn't have to turn around to know who that was. Stacey McKnight. She was notorious for being a gold-digging whore,who knows what kind of now she had her sights set on me. But I plan on maintaining my health the way it is now AND keeping my money.

"Hey Eli...I haven't seen you in forever." She linked her arm with mine.

"It's only been two weeks, Stacey."

"I know that silly. So how about the both of us going someplace to talk about what we did?" she says while tugging on my arm a little.

"As good as that sounds, I can't go with you"

She starts to pout. "Why not?"

"Because before you got here. I was talking to my friends about something and I'd like to finish that if you don't mind."

She followed my gaze. "OMG. when did you guys get here?" she said trying to sound sincere.

"We've been here the entire time" said Melissa. She didn't like Stacey at all.

"Really?"

"No shit Sherlock. Didn't you hear what Eli said. He was talking to US before YOU had to be the asshole to cut him off. Now shoo." Mel said rudely.

Stacey feigned hurt. "You don't have to be so rude." She stomped off like five year old.

I turned to Mel. "Thanks".

"Are you kidding? I live to piss her off, I mean just because she's my cousin, that doesn't require me to like her." she said laughing

At that moment the bell for first period rang. We all split up and agreed to meet up at lunch.

I'm sitting in my History class and my teacher is just rambling on about Napoleon. I was basically ignoring him, although I can still hear him. This is so boring. My eyes are wandering all around the class. I started thinking about that girl again. I wanted to know who she was and why she kept popping up everywhere I am.

" ?"

I snapped my head around and faced my teacher. "Yes, ?"

"If you would be so kind as to join the class and tell me the name of the island Napoleon was exiled?" he asked.

"Napoleon was sent to the island of Saint Helena in the Atlantic Ocean"

"Good" he said with a grin.

My buddy Johnny was sitting behind me and tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw he that he was giving me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Were you even paying attention?"

I smiled. "Not at all"

He chuckled. "You're such a nerd"

"Oh really? But I'm the nerd that's helping you pass this semester, so I wouldn't do anything to upset me if I were you because I would retaliate" I grinned evilly.

"Whatever"

I faced front again and acted like I was listening to what was saying for the rest of the period while daydreaming about random stuff. After a few more classes, it was finally time for lunch. We sit in the back of the lunchroom where we can see everyone and everything. Eventually the whole started floated in and was sitting at the table. We started exchanging food, talking about classes or people throughout the school when Yuri asked, "Hey Eli, you never finished what you were saying this morning, what was it?"

"Oh yea, she's right" said Xavier. "You were talking about something you never told us about when Stacey butted in"

There were murmurs of agreement.

"So spit it out man" said Johnny

I sighed. "What I was trying to say was that... when I was younger I had a best friend. I never told anyone about her."

"Is that who you visited?" asked Mel.

"Yea"

"So why didn't you ever mention her?"

"I didn't say anything because something really bad happened to her...something I never really got over" I said quietly.

"What happened?" asked Maria

"She...she was kidnapped"

While I was saying this, my throat was getting drier by the minute. Some gasped in response while others just looked shocked.

"Is she alright?" said Luke

"I don't know. They never found her"

"Wait one second. You just told us you visited her"

I smiled a smile that didn't reach my eyes. "I visited her grave. When they gave up looking for her, her parents had a headstone made so that they somewhere to go to mourn. On the anniversary of the day she disappeared, her family and I go there to place flowers"

"We're so sorry Eli"

"Yea man, you must really miss her"

"I do, but it hurts less than it used to. I'm glad I finally decided to tell all of you, I fell way better"

"Good"

"What was her name?" Elizabeth chimed in.

"Dylan. I used to call her DD" I chuckled a little. "She used to call me her Shadow or my whole name"

"Did you just say Dylan? Like as in Dylan Mason?"

"Yea"

"Oh my gosh, I heard about her when I was younger. On the news they talked about how her friend was there when it happened. You saw everything didn't you?"

I simply nodded.

"Alright, enough already. Now I know this is all shocking and everything but we should be trying to make Eli feel better, not worse by reminding him of all that mess." said Mel.

"And I know the perfect way." shouted Luke

"What?"

"Truth or Dare"

Everybody laughed. "Now?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, I'm in. What about you guys?"

"We're all playing"

"Sweet, and Eli you're first. Truth or Dare?"

While laughing I said, "Dare"

"And I have the perfect dare for you. Since you are our resident lord of darkness, your dare should you choose to accept it, and you better is to go to the old McMillan House and spend the entire night there."

I smirked. "Deal"

Later that night, I told my parents about the dare and they agreed to let me do it. They actually thought it was funny.

"If you have any problems just call us, ok?"

"Yea mom"

"I can't believe kids still think that house is haunted" Bullfrog said laughing a little.

"Go ahead baby boy. We'll see you tomorrow."

"See you guys later"

I walked out my front door to Morty. I threw the bag my mom put food in for me in the passengers seat. It was a thirty minute drive to the McMillan place. It was built in a clearing deep in a part of the woods with a long pathway leading from the road.

Soon I was nearing the house. My watch said it was 8:45. I could see the top of it through the trees. I turned onto the dirt road of the property and followed it up to the house. A good distance away I could see a van parked up ahead. When I got closer I could see everyone standing outside the van looking around. I pulled up behind it. They were here to make sure I went through with the dare.

I grabbed by bag and hopped out of Morty. "Hey guys"

"Nice, you're going through with it" yelled Luke

"Yep"

"So, we checked the door and it's open. We figure you can chill in the living room or in a room somewhere in the house. And get this there's electricity." he said beaming.

"Cool, I guess you guys can call to make sure I haven't been possessed by ghosts since I can keep my phone charged." We laughed.

"Alright man, we'll call in an hour and see how you're doing. Later"

I watched them leave and then I turned and faced the house. It looked pretty awesome in the moonlight and just in general because it was so big. I climbed the stairs on the wrap-around porch and walked over to the door. I turned the knob and sure enough it was unlocked. I pushed the door open and stood in the foyer. There was a little light coming in from outside but I couldn't see well enough so I looked for a lamp or something using my the light from my phone.

I found a small lamp in the corner of the living room and it flickered on. Now I had a pretty decent view of my surroundings. There two couches and two armchairs angled towards a fireplace with a coffee table in the middle. A couple end tables. A big rug. Ancient pictures hanging from the walls. There were two doorways aside from the one I walked through. I guessed one to the kitchen and one to a dining room. And when I looked I was right. I

I went back into the living a sat on one of the couches. It was REALLY comfortable. I just sunk into it. Remembering the food my mom gave me I decided to eat some of it. It was pretty much all junk food. Chips, cookies, soda, candy etc. Then to get rid of the eerie silence, I took out my laptop and started to play some rock music and chill.

My curiosity got the best of me and I started to wander around the house. I started in the kitchen, then the dining room, then the study and back into the living room. When I got back into the living room, my phone rang. The Caller ID said LUKE.

"Hey man"

"You still there?"

"Yea"

"You scared yet?"

"No"

"We'll see"

"Whatever, bye" I hung up.

Continuing my personal tour, I made my way up the stairs. I went to this door made of dark wood. I opened it and glanced around. Master bedroom? I closed the door and went further down the hall, more bedrooms, a few closets, a gigantic bathroom. I was about to back downstairs when I noticed some stairs at the end of the hallway. At the top of the six steps there's a door on a landing. I walked up the stairs and went into the room.

I flipped on the switch. This room had the most stuff in it. It look like it belonged to a girl. On the far wall there were a lot a papers on the wall. When I got closer, I saw that they were newspaper articles about a missing girl. Dylan? I went over to a desk there were a lot of scattered papers with writing on them. There were clothes in the closet and dresser. And the bed looked like it was slept in. On the vanity there were a whole mess of girlie things. Was there someone hiding here? Right when I was about to pick up a book in front of me I heard something but I didn't have to wait long to find out what it was.

"What are you doing in my house?" a female voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm finally free of him. Now he can't tell me what to do and keep me locked up in this house. But now I have no one. It's not like I can just reappear and my family will accept me back after all these years. I've been wandering around aimlessly these passed few days trying to figure out what I should do.

But soon I only one thing on my mind. Eli. The whole time I've been gone, I've missed him so much. Everything has been so gloomy without my Shadow. How has he been? Currently I was downtown where all the stores are. It was past midnight so not many stores were still open. I decided that I would just take a chance and go to his house in the morning.

I hung around an empty playground until the sun came up. When traffic started to flow a little more, I made my way to Gordon St where Eli's house was. Standing at the end of the street, I could see a boy coming out of his house and headed towards a...hearse. On closer inspection I realized that the boy was my Eli. The dark hair, skin sort of pale and those bright green eyes. I moved out if view so he wouldn't see me as he drove past.

Several hours later, he arrived back home. He had bags so I guess he went shopping. As he was going to the back of the hearse he hesitated. He opened the back of it and unloaded the bags and shut it again. When he had all of the bags in his hands he "casually" turned and looked directly at me. Before he could get a good look at me I hid behind a tree. I didn't move from that spot until I saw another car pull up into the driveway. Some people got out and went up to the door and rung the bell. A moment later Eli answered the door and began talking to them. He disappeared for a few minutes and then exited the house with flowers. Carnations. Those are my favorite flowers. I wonder what he's going to do with those.

He got into their car and they drove off. I followed, curious as to what might be taking place.

I was surprised to see that they were heading to a cemetery. I quickly made my way to a hill overlooking the lower portion of the cemetery. I stood under a tree in the shade and watched them as they gathered around a grave. The bigger group divided. A man and a child stepped back and so did Eli. When I looked closer, I swear if could still cry I would've at that moment. My older sisters were down there and they were crying. A few minutes before they moved away and rejoined the other two. They said something to Eli and walked back to their car.

I focused on Eli. He placed down the carnations. I wasn't really sure what he was saying but it seemed he was just simply talking. And once again, he looked around and his gaze landed on me. I could see the confusion on his face. I almost laughed. And once again, I disappeared out of sight.

But I came back later that day. The sun was setting. I looked for the grave that they had visited. I found it and my heart almost beat. The headstone had my name on it. Why was this here? Obviously they didn't find me.

Days passed since I followed Eli around. I was glad to see that my sisters and Eli were doing ok. I've been out hunting for the past couple days. I go very far out so that I don't attract any unwanted attention.

I usually make the trip in a two and a half day span, it doesn't take very long since I move so fast. But I decided to take my time. I had no one waiting for me anyways so it didn't matter. But I got a hell of a surprise when I got back home. There was a hearse parked out front exactly like Eli's. It was his. The smell eminating from it matched his scent. What was he doing here?

I snuck into the house. I could smell him everywhere. His stuff was all over the place but that wasn't the problem. MY LIGHTS WERE ON. Since I can see in the dark so well, I don't bother with the lights because sometimes they irritate my eyes.

I went up the stairs quickly without making any noise. I scanned the hall and didn't see anything so I stood still and l listened for more noise. I could hear him moving around inside my room.

I approached my door and saw that it was open. I stood in the doorway, watching him looking through my stuff.

I decided to scare him and mess with him. I was going to act like a physco and made my as menacing as possible...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! I got stuck with how this chapter was gonna go and I wasn't feeling well. I'll try to get the chapters to you as soon as possible.

"What are you doing in my house?" a female voice said.

I froze. I slowly lifted my eyes and met the gaze of the person behind me in the mirror. The blood in my veins turned to ice. It was her. The girl.

"What are you doing in my house?" she repeated.

I turned around. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You tell me, Eli" she said and broke into a slow grin.

I was beginning to freak out. "How do you my name?"

Her face softened. She looked...sad. "Why wouldn't I know your name?" she paused. "Do I really look that different?"

Now I was confused. "I know you?"

She nodded.

"How?"

She turned and pointed towards the newspaper articles on the walls.

"Those are about my best friend Dylan."

"I know"

"So what do you have to do with that?"

"They never found her right?"

"Yea, so?"

"So...technically the never found me" she said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm Dylan. And I know you won't believe unless I prove it, so ask me anything"

I was thinking. It's true, the police never found her but how can I be sure that she's telling the truth. Then again, it's been a really long time, no one really remembers her except my family and her family.

I thought about something I knew about Dylan that no one else really knew.

"Where's your birthmark?" I asked her

She moved her hair away from the left side of her face and right behind her ear there it was, a mark resembling a smudged X.

I walked over to her a touched just to make sure it was real. I noticed that she was REALLY cold.

I looked at her. She had a curious gleam in her eyes. Now that I got over the fact that she was creeping me out, I studied her face. I could see some of the Dylan I knew.

I broke into a slow smirk. "It really is you"

Her face softened and she had a small smile. "You believe me?"

"You better believe it, Sunshine"

She giggled but looked like she was about to cry. I was about to ask her if something was wrong when she practically knocked me over with a hug. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a while.

When she let go she said, "Sorry"

"No problem. You ok?"

"Um not really...I...I have to tell you something"

"What?"

It looked like she wanted to say something but she seemed really scared. She took my hand and brought it to her neck.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No. Why?"

"I have no pulse. Eli...I'm a vampire"

"What?"

She sighed. "I'm a vampire. Listen" said gesturing to her chest.

I put my ear to her chest and I heard...nothing. That's when I realized her chest wasn't rising and falling when someone breathes. Personally I was shocked and mostly confused.

Noticing my continued silence she began to panic. "Please say something"

Instead of answering her I used my hands to open her mouth. She didn't fight me. As clear as day, two sharp fangs. I poked one with my finger and something rubbed off. Blood.

I managed to force out, "How?"

She relaxed. "My uncle"

I never heard of her having an uncle. I guess my confusion showed on my face because she shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't know about him either. He was the guy you saw that day." she explained.

She told me that her estranged vampire uncle came to town looking for her father. He knew that he had children and came to reason with him about an old family secret. Whenever children are born from this bloodline, there is a gene in them. One that can only become active when the child is bitten, which will make them become a full vampire. But her uncle had assumed that her father wouldn't agree because if did he would've done it already. So he decided to take the youngest being her and turn her. Dylan's uncle Joseph believed that her was helping her and since she was still young, could mold her into his protégé and teach her every she needed to live and survive around humans.

Unfortunately, he started losing whatever sanity he had left and was treating her horribly. When he first turned her, he locked her in the basement. She became agressive and almost animal like from being without blood. They would fight constantly and she would be injured for a while. She said since she was just "born" , she wasn't strong enough to get hurt without it being visible yet. Eventually she was let into the room she has now and taught how to live and adapt.

One day, there was another fight. He hadn't let her out in a long time to feed and she was going into limbo. And then she snapped. She killed her uncle. I don't know exactly what she did to him. Dylan wouldn't tell me, something about scarring me for life. Anyways, she said after she got out to fed and she got back to normal, she remembered her family and me and went looking for us.

Once she finished telling me, we went downstairs to the living room.

In the light she looked normal. She wasn't pale, she was tan. Her eyes were the same blue-gray color. Everything about her looked human, at least on the outside.

"So how have you been here by yourself?" I asked

"A year I think. It took me almost a whole month just to think clearly again."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled. Her fangs were showing so it looked a little creepy. "I couldn't go around regular people. All I could think about was biting anything that moved."

"Interesting"

"You never answered my answered my question."

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my friends dared me to stay the night here. People are scared of this house"

"I know. Whenever somebody decided to come in here, I'd have a little fun with them before the ran out screaming."

I gave her a look. "Did you scare two guys by knocking stuff over and touching them."

She burst out laughing. "That was awesome. They screaming their heads off and holding eachother."

I smirked. "Your evil"

She stuck her tounge out at me.

I started to get hungry again so I grabbed some chips from my bag. While I was eating, Dylan was watching me. "What?"

"Noth-...can I have some?"

I choked. She got up and patted my back.

"Did you just ask for some chips?"

"Yeah"

"To eat?"

She nodded. "I know it sounds weird but I can eat."

"That isn't-, you're not supposed to be able to eat"

"I know that, dummy. But when he told me I can still eat, I didn't question him. So can I have some or not?"

"Sure" I said slowly while handing her the bag.

She sat down next to me and began eating. "Thank you"

An hour later we were still eating and talking when I thought of something.

"DD?"

Her face brightened. "Huh?"

"What are you gonna do now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know"

"Well don't you want to go home?"

Her face fell. "Of course but what am I supposed to do. I barely got you to realize. They'll probably think I'm an imposter trying to make fun of them or something."

"Hey, I believed you why won't they? And I'll help you." I said while hugging her.

"Thank you Eli" I could feel her smiling into my neck.

Suddenly she jumped up. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure"

"Ok, so you know how vampires supposedly have telepathy?'

"Yeah"

"Well it's true. We can talk to eachother that way. But interesting part is that we can do it with humans too." she said grinning.

"Really? Can we communicate that way?"

"Mmhmm, but there's just one thing"

"What?"

"I have to bite you"

I was speechless. I'm pretty sure I turned white.

"No, it's not like that. It's not like what you see in the movies. I don't even have to bite your neck and it's just kind of like a mark"

I relaxed a little. "Um ok. So how does it work exactly?"

"Well, depending on where I bite you, it will have to be close to a minute and I have to bite you three times because I have to get the cells transferred from me to you . Don't worry you won't turn into a vampire and I'll be as gentle as possible"

I thought it over for a while. "I'll do it, just hurry please"

She nodded. "Where should I bite?"

"Just bite my neck"

"Ok, just try to relax. I don't want to hurt you"

"Ok"

I took off my shirt and tried to relax. I closed my eyes.

I could feel her hands on my neck. She tilted my neck to the right. I braced myself for pain but I didn't feel any, I just felt a little pressure. She pulled back a few seconds later.

I opened my eyes to look at her. Her eyes had changed. The gray looked more silver and her pupils were dilated.

"Gimme your arm"

The same thing happened. More pressure but it lasted a little longer. Then she bit higher up on my arm.

"I'm done" she said quietly

"What now?"

"Just wait a little while, I think you'll start feeling my presence in your mind." She was avoiding my eyes.

"DD what's wrong?"

She had gotten up and was standing on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine. It's just the blood getting to me. I'll be back in a minute"

Five minutes later she came back and sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she said and put her head on my chest "I forgot what it's like to have a heartbeat...and feel warm"

I put my arm around her and hugged her close. I looked down at her and she seemed like she was sleeping so I decided to go to sleep too.

The was the best sleep I had in a long time.

I was woken up by a loud slam. Outside the window, the sun was out. When I came to my senses I noticed that Dylan was gone. I heard the door open and in walked Mel with everybody else.

"Hey guys" I said sleepily

"Hey" said Mel

"Well how was it?" asked Luke

"Fine"

I got up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30" said Johnny

I started grabbing my stuff._ Where is she?_ I thought.

**I'm upstairs**.

I froze. _Dylan?_

**Yep. Good morning.** She sounded amused.** I heard them coming so I came upstairs.**

_Okay. So obviously it works._

**Correct. Are you leaving?**

_Yeah_

**When will you come back?**

_Tomorrow morning? I'll bring you breakfast._

**Yay!**

I got all of my stuff and walked outside to my car.

Yuri walked over to me. "Hey Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, Luke posted that you were staying here all night on Chatter so you might get bugged today."

I groaned. "Thanks"

She walked away and got into the van they came here in.

I called over to them. "I'll talk to guys later."

They said goodbye and drove away. When I was about to get into Morty, I looked up at the house. In one of the windows, Dylan was looking down. She waved at me.

**Bye. I'll see you later**

_Bye._

**_I know it's kinda long. It happens. So what do you think about this. And tell me if you want to know what Dylan did to her uncle._**

**_-CW_**


End file.
